1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing system, an information processing apparatus and a printing apparatus. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a technique in selecting sheet trays.
2. Conventional Art
Conventionally, there has been known a printing system (e.g., a PC: a personal computer) having an information processing apparatus and a printing apparatus. The conventional printing system is typically configured such that the image processing apparatus transmits a print job designating a sheet tray to be used when the printing apparatus receives the print job and executes a printing operation. Therefore, the printing apparatus is configured to determine the sheet tray based on the information of the sheet tray included in the print job transmitted from the information processing apparatus.